Region VII
rightrightRegion VII comprises eight Districts within the following provinces and states: Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Canada; New England (Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut); Eastern and Metropolitan NY, New Jersey, Eastern Pennsylvania , Maryland, Deleware, Washington DC and Northern Virginia. The Region VII International Directors are Rodger Baker, DTM and Chris Emond, DTM. = Region VII Conference = The Date: June 16-17, 2006 The Place: Sheraton Meadowlands Hotel & Conference Center, 2 Meadowlands Plaza, East Rutherford, New Jersey The Sheraton Meadowlands Hotel & Conference Center is conveniently located eight miles from Midtown Manhattan (NYC). Nestled in the heart of the Meadowlands area, we are also only 15 minutes from Newark Liberty Airport (EWR). MAKE YOUR ROOM RESERVATIONS NOW Call the Sheraton Meadowlands Room Reservations by 5:00pm, May 26, 2006 for the Special Toastmasters Room Rate of $129.00 plus tax per night single/double occupancy (subject to availability). Call directly 1-800-325-3535 (Must mention Toastmasters International to guarantee the quoted rate). For more on-line information about the Sheraton Meadowlands Hotel, visit their web site at http://www.Sheraton.com/meadowlands/ When booking on-line please use Code 795D5 Conference Chair: International Director, Rodger D. Baker, DTM Co-Conference Chair: Rose Martino-Gerhard, DTM, PDG46 Educational Chair: Neal Gerhard, DTM, PDG46 Note: Coming soon, Conference Registration Form, Educational Programs, & Conference Agenda. Look for updates on the District 46 Web Site - http://www.46toast.org =Create a club site:= Does your club have a website? Would you like one with a little effort? At no cost? Get more members easily by getting your website up today! My club, One State Street Toastmasters, gets more than HALF of our guests from our website. In many other clubs, the story is the same. About 50% of their guests visit because they found the club on the website. See Web sites for more information Enjoy: Rich Couture,DTM Build a site on this wikicity! To Build a Club Site in this Wikicity Simply type the name of your club in the box below And click "Create article." type=create preload=Template:New_club_page editintro=Template:Welcome width=25 Category:Marketing = District 18 = The District 18 Spring Conference will be held on Saturday, May 13, 2006 at the Marion Burk Knott Auditorium on the beautiful campus of Mount Saint Mary's University, 1600 Old Emmitsburg Rd, Emmitsburg, Maryland 21727 USA. A highlight of the District 18 Spring Conference will be the visit and keynote address of Dilip Abayasekara: President, Toastmasters International. Click here for additional Spring Conference Information. = District 27 = The District 27 Spring Conference will be held on Saturday, May 6, 2006 at The Fairfax Marriott at Fair Oaks, 11787 Lee Jackson Memorial Highway, Fairfax, Virginia 22033 USA. Click here for additional Spring Conference Information. = District 31 = The District 31 Spring Conference will be held on Saturday, May 20, 2006 at Sheraton Framingham, 1657 Worcester Rd (Route 9 at I-90), Framingham, Massachusetts 01701 USA. Attending the conference will be our special guest and keynote speaker, 2nd year International Director, Rodger Baker, DTM. Click here for additional Spring Conference Information. = District 36 = The District 36 Spring Conference will be held on Saturday, May 20, 2006 at the Washington Hilton - Silver Spring located at 8727 Colesville Rd, Silver Spring, Maryland 20910 USA. Our conference will be visited by Toastmasters International President Dilip Abayasekara - join us in welcoming him to District 36! Click here for additional Spring Conference Information. = District 38 = Distinguished District 38 Invites All Toastmasters to: REACH FOR THE STARS! at the District 38 Toastmasters Spring 2006 Conference on April 28th and 29th, 2006. The conference is hosted by Toastmasters of Division E and held at the Four Points Sheraton Lehigh Valley, 3400 Airport Rd, Allentown, Pennsylvania USA. District 38 is proud to feature Jim Key 2003 World Champion of Public Speaking with Toastmasters International Director, Chris Emond, DTM. Click here for additional Spring Conference Information. = District 45 = THE BEST OF THE BEST is what you're going to get at our District 45 Spring 2006 Conference in Saint John, New Brunswick. THe conference will be held on May 26 - 28, 2006 at the Delta Brunswick, 39 King Street, Saint John, New Brunswick, E2L 4W3 Canada. Click here for additional Spring Conference Information. = District 46 = The District 46 Spring Conference will be held on May 20-21, 2006 at Woodbridge Hilton, 120 Wood Ave,Iselin, New Jersey USA. Click here for additional Spring Conference Information. = District 53 = Preparing for the Spring 2006 District 53 Conference The Spring 2006 District 53 Conference will be held on May 13, 2006. The District 53 conference will be held at the Mountainside Conference Center, 350 High Hill Rd, Wallingford, Connecticut. See http://www.district53toastmasters.org/conferences.html Ute Brinkmann and Kevin Finn are the conference co-chairs. Kim Price, ATMS is chairing the 2006 Educational Program committee. E-mail the conference committee at sconf53 (at) district53toastmasters.org For details of past contests, including contestants, venues and results, click on the link below: Remember, this is a wiki. So the information on this site is probably accurate, but should be verified with the official District records. * District 53 2005 Contests Category:Conferences Category:District 38 Category:District 45 Category:District 53 Category:Region VII